Untouchable
by Silenne Morte
Summary: Loki/OC Nymphs are the purest creatures of the Nine Realms, the holiest of them all and are rare to be found on planets like Midgard. The new king of Earth however found out about a powerful one hiding from her hunters in his realm, and decides to take her as a rare and exotic pet into his court threatening the life of her younger siblings to get her.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphs are the purest creatures of the Nine.

We are the purest, the holiest of them all, but also the most vulnerable, a touch, even a word is enough to break and destroy a young nymph, ripping apart their blameless soul, that is the true reason there is only a few of us, only elders to found in Midgard.

In fact I am the only one left here after his emergence; my siblings were captured or killed and now I am the one left to save them from his tortures because I am the one he really craves: the strongest of them all.

Our kind is staying away from every other, which could hurt us in any way, especially those who hunt us like deer, longing to break our body and soul for their entertainment. This untouched, separated life is the reason we remain forever young, innocent and graceful giving our life to eternity, serving a higher spirit, being bound to one thing after another. Being bound to people by only words, possessed by feelings for them, tempted by the illusion of physical connection, fighting against the yearning which keeps us close to the reality, the time of Midgard.

But while we are immortal we are not invulnerable, we are never to leave any part of our body uncovered, our skin is too tenuous, as I said, we have our fingers covered in gloves of gold, our core coated in light, shining armor, our feet and arms covered by the whites of the dresses we all wear. Being a nymph is a gift but also a curse, helping those in need by wise words, but also running from the ones who chase us. I never understood them with this sick obsession to us, why threaten something as harmless as a nymph, breakable like pure light?

My situation was actually different; they hunted me for being strong. I was a rare thing, a special one of my kind: I have been touched once in my life on my very own skin. I was only a child back then, but they say, I am the strongest nymph the Nine ever saw, I should have died, but I didn't even noticed. I have a mark on my skin though; pale as the cloudy sky, on my arm, proving it, but that touch made no harm to me, nothing at all.

Nobody understood, why it happened like this, but nobody tried to do it again, nobody questioned my resistivity, although it wasn't proved and now all the hunters are after me to have me as a trophy, killing me slowly. And now, I just surrender to one of them, surrender for my siblings.

"I want to touch you, nymph. Again and again, anywhere and everywhere, put my hands on you, all over your fragile body. Would not it be nice? Me leaving my mark on your skin, make you mine, take you; kill you slowly touch by touch…? In return for your sisters' life, of course."

"You have me wholly in your command, if you let them go and guarantee that they will be not hurt by anyone in your realm. It is not an offer; consider it as a promise, milord, knowing that a nymph never breaks its word." I answered looking at him calmly.

His madness surprised me, seeing his bewildered eyes running over and over my body, but I also found something so… engaging in his attitude, it made me curious, although he was threatening my life.

I felt a strange shiver slipping up on my spine, just like I always did before making a promise; it was what we nymphs call being bounded to someone. Many may think these were just simple words but for me every word had its power, some had power over even life and death. Making a promise was bounding me to him for all eternity, until his life ends or so does mine. If he breaks his promise, he loses me, but I hope he won't for the sake of my siblings.

"I take your generous promise, nymph, be sure, no Midgardian can hurt your kind."

"Promise me." I demanded immediately.

"Have I heard you saying 'my King'?"

"I don't play games, Loki Laufeyson; I'm not the one to call anyone a king. Titles come and go, like the seasons; none of them seems shiny enough to force me to worship their owner"

"Then, my dear… Shall I force you to do so?" he stood up from his throne. He was tall and strong standing there, wearing the helmet with the horns on it, looking down at me, I felt how small and defenseless I was against him. By the words his visage seemed to harden, his false cheerful mood flew away.

"If you touch me before the right time, I may die and you don't want your new pet to die, do you, my King?" I whispered watching him walking down the golden stairs towards me. My words were stronger than I was, my hands trembled slightly on my sides, I gasped and breathed faster and I knew he knows that I fear him more than I show.

"Good girl" he smiled at me all calmed down again, touching my shaking fingers through my gloves. He was so close I heard him breathing, his heart beating faster as he felt me in his hands. He didn't look at me, eyes wandered in further realities as his tongue slipped through the dried out lips of him. "I promise you everything you wish to have from me in return for your surrender" he said in a clear, definite voice letting me go. "Now you go. You may rest in my chambers till I find you a better place to stay in the palace. As the night falls I will join you, my pet."


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon went by so quickly I couldn't even rest. I was just sitting on the sofa at the end of the enormous bed, which truly suited a king, but not me. I felt alone and lost in it, it was cold and the sheets were too rough, my head could not bear the pillows, but I tried. I tried to do as he wished me.

I was thinking about my sisters, I tried to imagine them going back home to the woods where no man can find them, being safe in the shadows of the forest. I was not sure if he would keep his word, but I hoped the best I could.

The torchlight was brightening and the air cooled down as the sun went down on the west when he finally arrived. I stood up as he stepped into the room to greet him, but I was not sure how to do it properly so I just bent over a bit and said "Good evening, my Lord."

"Good evening… nymph" he stopped looking at me a bit surprised. "I do not even know how to call you yet, my, would you be that kind to tell me your name?"

"You do not need to know that. I am just a servant, it is not important for you to know, is it?" I asked denying. I didn't want him to have my name. I didn't want him to have anything from me, to have power over me.

"Sure it is!" he smiled at me somehow warningly. "Don't you fear to tell me your name, love? That's sweet, but you do not have a reason, I have no intention to tell anyone you are here, that you are mine now." he came closer looking friendly, but I felt I better not resist him too long, so I stepped back and sat down again on the sofa.

"It's Sigyn." I whispered. "My name is Sigyn."

"Sigyn…"

"Yes, milord."

"Such a unique name for a delicate beauty like you."

"Thank you."

"Not at all." he smiled at me pulling his helmet off his head. He was in a better mood as I noticed it, he didn't seem to be as frightening as he was before. "Have you rested a bit, darling?" he asked me.

"I could not sleep in your bed." I replied quietly.

"Why?" he looked up in surprise.

"I felt lonely and the bed sheets... they are rough and the pillows were too hard for me. I tried." I explained. He came closer reaching out to touch my arms to show his sympathy, but he stopped halfway realizing what he was doing.

"May I help you with this?" he asked moving his right hand over the bed changing the bedding. "Feel it." he looked down to me, watching my face searching for the signs of my satisfaction.

"It is much better, thank you." I stroked the sheets a bit. It was much softer than it was before.

"Then tell me, who is your king?" he whispered looking at me so curious like a child. I felt like something special, like some exotic animal in a cage, he watched every move of me admiringly; his visage became clear as he lost in my bewitching beauty letting me see into the deepness of his soul for a minute.

"You are." I sighed obediently looking right in his blue eyes.

"Tell me." he raised his voice a bit, leaning closer, grabbing the handrail of the sofa keeping him from touching me accidentally, forcing him to behave.

"You are my king, Loki." I said.

"And you are my precious little one, Sigyn." he breathed to my hair almost gently. Then he straightened up and walked to the window, pulling the curtains in. "Undress for me." he commanded.

For a second I couldn't breathe.

"But I have never..." I started, but he cut me off.

"I do not want to hear a sound only your clothes falling to the floor. Shall I help you with that or you can do it yourself?" he said senselessly, laying his leather coat on the sofa next to me, giving me that look again that calm, but deep down warning glance.

"I can." I answered quietly.

"I hoped so."

I stood up shaking from his eyes on me while I took off my gloves, and then loosened the clasps of my armor which slowly transformed into a necklace sliding up on my chest to curve around my neck. He watched me calmly standing next to me just in an arm-length distance as I pulled off the shoulders of my dress letting it simply fall to my feet. I stepped out of it and bent over, to pick it up when our eyes met. He looked hungry like a lonely wolf and it really scared me. What if he can't take it, if he couldn't resist his desire to touch me, to take me without thinking?

I straightened up, trying to hide at least my chest and lap.

"Look at you, how beautiful you are now, so obedient, so fragile, so naked before me. You are everything I need after all the misery I've gone through to get here. You are to be my reward for my suffering, my; giving me everything I ever wanted."

"Making me suffer won't ease your pain" I replied slightly scornfully and he laughed.

"You are so naïve, dear, to think it doesn't please me enough to see others suffer, but in one thing you are right: I don't want you to suffer. I just want you to be mine in every single way you can be owned, break you into a million pieces and build you up again, I want to show you what is that really pleases me, you will know and savor every inch of my body just like I would do yours at the end." he got my dress out of my hands lifting it up to his face feeling the warmth of my body on it, tasting my scent, my touch while speaking, looking in my eyes with so much lust and cruelty, so deeply I could barely stand it. I felt my skin tighten as he spoke to me, becoming much sensitive, I felt his husky, demanding voice all over myself. And I loved it, I really did.

"Now let me enjoy the sight of you tonight, my, lay here with me in my bed" he tossed the dress away, lying down on the bed, watching me looking after my clothes. "I will dress you in the most dazzling clothes you can imagine if you let me, love, now come here" he invited me into the bed again. I hesitantly obeyed him sitting down next to him.

"Can we sleep with fur instead of this bedding?" I asked shyly after a minute, wishing him to say yes.

"Aren't these soft enough for your skin?" he asked a bit annoyed. He seemed to be tired for a second; he really just wanted to lay with me for the night.

"They are… but I used to sleep in a bed with different kind of furs, caressing my skin like the breath of the warmest sunshine." I smiled remembering the feeling of those nights. "It is a very small thing from me to ask for, isn't it, my Lord? For a powerful magician like you it cost only a blink to comfort me is it not?" I flattered him.

"But yes, dear" he smiled at me knowing I was using his ego to get what I want and I knew he likes it. Soon the bed was covered with different pieces of furs colorful and tender as they used to be.

"Thank you, my king." I rewarded him with a smile lying down next to him covering my body with the pelts. "You may have the sweetest dreams at night for your kindness."

"I already have the sweetest dream with me." He turned his face towards me. "I have you. Finally."


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by without any interesting happening in the palace of the God of Mischief who was now also known as the new King of Midgardians. And as one, he was responsible for the citizens of his kingdom, who had the right and opportunity to turn to their ruler with any matter they felt appropriate to bring before him. Yesterday I was invited to the throne room to join the king while he receives the requests and tons of visitors, who came to show their deepest honor for him, licking the rim of his boots.

At first I felt bored hearing the endless eulogies of Loki, the shameless maidens, who tried to seduce him with their sweet speeches about how badly they crave to serve the king in all the ways he could imagine, the gifts and odes of the rich, who tried to convince him of their loyalty, but after a while I felt annoyed. I wanted to go back to my new room, read some book or walk a bit in the park, but my king didn't let me go.

"Stay with me, love, you should see how our kingdom works, how desperately annoying they are. I have plans for you, this is the first step we take and soon you will see…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence turning towards the opening door. A man appeared and a little boy, both dressed like the other wealthy, but they seemed somehow different.

"Your majesty, it is a real honor to meet you personally." he kneeled down, pulling down the child next to him too. The boy was barely 6 years old, his little face was pale, his eyes shone from the illness, I felt it immediately. I stood up, and walked down the stairs taking him into my arms, pressing his light body tightly to my chest. Children were just as holy as I was, they could be touched by nymphs, if they needed help, and their soul was just as breakable as mine was. My duty as a nymph was just this: help those in need and lead those who need to be shown the way to. This was just a moment mean for me to take action.

"He is very ill, milord, you know that, right?" I asked the man and he looked back at me amazed. "Let me help him" I offered, but Loki stood up behind me.

"What do you think you are doing, nymph?" he asked harshly, his voice filled with anger and sudden grievance again.

"He needs to be healed." I turned to him calmly, holding the child like he was my own.

"I don't care what he needs. I only care about what you are doing and as I see, you stood up without my permission and you are disrespecting me as your king. Sit back!" he instructed me sharply. His eyes were burning from the wrath of his heart; he lost his mind again for a minute taking my action as a personal insult.

"Please let her help him! I beg you, my king!" the man cried out in despair next to me and the boy started crying in my arms as well.

"Hush, mister, and take your child out from here while you can. I will find you later and help." I whispered to the man giving the kid back to him. "Now go and never come back here."

Loki stood on the podium in front of his throne like he was a statue. He watched the man and his son leaving quickly, while I walked back to him, watching his face.

"You are the most cruel person I have ever met in my eternal life" I said to him once I reached the top of the daïs then I sat down again.

"Do not flatter me, dear." he said senselessly, still staring at the closed door. "You must be crueler than me, making them believe you will help them, will find them, but you won't ever do so. They believe you, but you let them down dreadfully. That is what you really do. Making promises, you could not keep." he stepped back also sitting back down to his rightful throne as I started crying mutely, knowing he won't ever let me fulfill my promise.

Tonight he ordered me to sleep with him, despite the fact I was still hurt about the ill child, so when my handmaid woke me at night to dress up and go to see him in his chambers, I was not rushing at all. I got out of bed slowly, brushed my hair through till there was no tangles in it, bite my lips till they turned red enough to make my face look prettier.

I spent minutes just by looking at my reflection in the mirror to make the time go and make him wait more for me. I looked at my pale face, the blondish, almost white hair of mine, the gentle, dreamy eyes which searched for my dignity. I was a prisoner, a pet in fact, a toy to play with for him and I knew I am not something to be kept like this. I won't make it easy for him.

"I want that lingerie I found yesterday at the closet. Yes, the black one. And all the jewelry you find there" I said to her and she disappeared in the other room.

I craved his suffering now, I was never one of the dark ones, who enjoyed watching other creatures tortured, but now I had this strange rage in me, burning my soul to be ruled by him, to be just… so obedient with him.

He did deserve to be punished, to be tortured, to suffer just from the sight of me, just as I suffer from his, from his voice, his words, his untouchable self. I hated being so fragile, I felt strange every single time I saw him touching a woman in front of me, all those… harlots, who tried to seduce him in front of me. I did not care about whom he brings into his bed at all, but doing it in front of me, the way he touched them, their hand or just caressed their hair while looking right into my eyes, like he knew it made me feel furious, it all drove me crazy. I knew it was madness, but I wanted him to care only about me, just like he wanted me to care about him and only him.

I dressed up quickly after the maid brought my clothes, the fancy underwear he left in the closet for me and the dark green satin robe I often wore before breakfast. I didn't know if the lingerie was in the wardrobe by accident or was meant directly to me, but it did not matter. I put them on and as I was, barefooted, I headed to his chamber. It was not far from mine, so I arrived about a half hour late, but I did not mind. I knocked slightly on the golden door and it opened up immediately.

"You are late" he said annoyed, standing with his back to me. As he turned around I knew I succeeded. His eyes widened from the surprise, he just stood there for a few seconds then he cleared his throat. "But you were worth waiting."

"You think I was?" I asked smiling. "I thought you are in bed by now with one of the ladies I saw today with you."

"They are not ladies." he replied, still couldn't look away while I stepped closer. "They are just whores."

"That is why I thought you are with them. They do what they do: touch you places where I cannot do." I replied on a gentle, understanding voice, leaning closer to him.

"Let me…" he breathed reaching out for the knit of my robe, he started pulling it slowly, careful not to touch me. The robe slid open as the knot was untied and he groaned up wildly seeing me barely covered by the black underwear.

"You want to touch me, right, love?" I asked sweetly, calling him "love" for the first time. He swallowed hardly with his eyes eating me alive. "You want to touch me so badly, so desperately, your desire is nearly kills you, it consumes you slowly, day by day, I know." I closed the robe with my hands waking him from his daydream. "So listen well, my king, I am not something to be played with, something you can rule like any of your _whores_ – I said the word lustfully and slow – I am a nymph, a creature of eternity and I want to be treated as such, I want you to look at me and always think of what you just saw, I want you to think of me every single time you want pleasure, while you touch yourself or another imagining it is me. I want to hear you shout my name when you come to the edge and I will know how much you deserve me to be where I am now: by your side. Just remember what I said and treat me as I am supposed be and you be sure to be treated as you wish: like a true king."

He was shaking, I was not sure if from anger or something else; his lips trembled from the thoughts which wanted to break out but got stuck inside.

"I will have you once, sooner you may think, Sigyn, and I will take you every single way I want and can, till you scream for mercy just like all of the other bitches!" he hissed at me.

"Nymphs don't scream. They suffer mutely." I said a bit sad, but also definitely.

"Get into the bed" he said senselessly.

"Sure, my king" I obeyed. It was enough for one day. He knew now how I felt, what I wanted and knew where the border of my submissiveness is. "Dream of me, I know you will."

"And you, my dear dream about me touching you, be sure it will be a dream to come true." he said seriously sliding under the furs.

"I am not afraid." I said, but I was. I knew he not talking just into the air, he had something in mind and I feared what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up every day was just a nightmare beginning again and again since that night. He has not invited me ever again to spend the night with him or join him at the throne room. He started ignoring my presence, although we still had breakfast together at 9 o'clock every day. We sat down to the same table without making a sound or look at each other. The war of hearts has begun the war of trembling, hurt and broken egos. We ran on different paths without crossings; we were racing towards the total destruction, the fields of tension and anger filled insomniac nights, straight forward the explosive fulfillment of our hidden desires.

I knew it all will end with everything we held up for so tight just crashing down, in something which will change everything between us.

I felt that tiny barrier breaking in me which kept me silent and disciplined day by day and slowly it became much harder to behave seeing him with other women, who he now takes to his chambers instead of me. Only the thought and knowledge eased my pain that my words that night did not fly away without any effect on him. I knew he thought about me while being with them, I heard his moans calling me, his grunts haunting my dreams at night. Once he came to my room when he finished the girl he chose for that night, thinking I was asleep. I remember he was still panting heavily from the gone pleasure as he leaned over me, watching me with that hunger in his eyes which could not be eased by any women, but me; and I almost turned to him to calm him down, breaking the ice between us, telling him those words he wanted to hear, comfort him, but I resisted.

A little dark piece of my now twisted mind still wanted him to suffer. I had never experienced such madness, such emotion before, but he brought things out from me that I never knew I have in me. But he did.

Last night he came again to see me in my sleep, but now I turned to him, grabbing his arm with my gloved hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked demanding, sitting up. "What about your precious little pets, why are you stalking me at night like this when you have them? Are they not missing you right now?"

"But yes, they are. But they are what they are: pets. They do what I say, and if I tell them to stay and wait for me to return, they will do it. They know I do not care about them at all, pitiful, pathetic creatures… they are nothing compared to you and that is the true reason I am here now."

"We all know nymphs are the most graceful of all creatures in this universe, is it what you wanted to tell me? In the middle of the night, sneaking into my room like a killer?"

"No." he said leaning over me, then sitting down on the side of my bed. He put his hands on my sides, his face was just as near to mine that I could feel his breath spreading over my face as he closed his eyes and exhaled the air. "I came here because whatever I am doing to them I cannot forget you, I can't erase your face, your visage, the way you lift your hand and smooth your hair behind your ears, the sight of your smile and the sound of your voice from my mind. There is nothing I crave more than your only touch, a kiss, a small caress of my arm, a slap or even a bite would do it and still… nobody can give it to me. Nobody!" he cried out in desperation, his body shaking from his pain. He looked right into my eyes burning his way down deep into my soul, where were no place to hide myself from him anymore. "You know how it feels, I can see it in your eyes every time we meet, I can see how you hate me for being the monster I am, keeping you locked up for seven moons now, teasing and torturing you slowly just to see you finally break and beg for me take what I want!" he was angry again, his rage was burning my skin like pure fire, I could not take his eyes anymore gazing into mine, I turned away as he hissed in my face. "And you know how it feels for me, you wicked woman, to see you every day asleep or awake, to feel you this close to me, to hear how your heart races with both fear and excitement whenever I am near to you, to see how your skin blushes, to feel how your sweet blood flows in your veins, my beautiful thing, it burns me with the heat of the purest desire what my body and soul can take. But I can't take it forever and you, you my dear, enjoy seeing me suffer, you know it very well that you have power over me, that I would rather die myself than touch you without knowing you would survive. That is how you break me into pieces, when I am supposed to be doing this to you. You make me feel miserable and I cannot do anything to avoid it, to ignore you. You are killing me!" he whispered forcing himself not to raise his voice making me feel more nervous than if he had shouted with me. I literally felt the tension thickening in the little space between our faces as I tried my best not to weep, but I couldn't stop shaking. Now I was the one to feel miserable and defenseless again, my heart convulsively clenched, I could barely breathe.

"So you say you hate me." I said breaking the silence between us. A teardrop fell on my dress. "You won't kill me, but you suffer from seeing me alive and you will not let me go away either." I summarized his speech. "I am hurting you. Then what should I do? What do you want me to do?" I asked looking up tears filling my eyes. My lips trembled as I cried involuntarily.

His face suddenly changed from furious to apologetic as he opened his mouth to say something than he closed it again.

"Please don't cry…" he started, leaning closer. "I did not mean it like that; I do not hate you, love, please. Please, don't!" he pleaded. "Here, let me dry your tears, I am so sorry!" he wiped my tears off with the sleeves of his shirt, careful not to touch me directly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him again.

"Just wait and you will see. I am just helpless about you, but soon I must find the solution. Everything will be alright."

"Tell me!" I screamed out sobbing hysterically. "Tell me why am I here? Tell me!"

"Calm down, Sigyn, everything is going to be alright, trust me, sweetheart." he stood up. "Keep your head up like you used to, my, and our suffering will soon come to its end. Stay strong. I need you and you will find out what for just in time." he turned around and headed to the door. "Good night, love, sweet dreams." he said then closed the door behind him, leaving me crying on my bed feeling hopeless, broken and empty again, loosing myself more and more with every teardrop, my heart grieving in desperation and misery.


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever looked in the mirror wondering what you really see? That that thing looking back at you is the only thing others see when they look at you? That they judge you after a second, it takes only a blink to decide them who you are, to picture your whole being by only a glance. They do not know nothing about me, but they judge me, they don't know the story under my skin; they did not see me shine, smile, to fly and to break, fall and die. They do not know anything at all; they do not know what life really is. Because for them, for humans it is just a suicide it is choice to live or not to live. They can and it anytime. For me life is too precious, I cannot kill myself, because I know what I risk if I do, what I may miss and what I toss away. I know it is not something to just give away.

I always thought about life as a gift, but now, standing in front of my reflection, I was not sure it is, anymore, because I know that he crushed me, he tortured me, that he poisoned me; that I am broken and still I won't be able to forget him, to get rid of him ever again and life will be a living hell from now on.

I was looking at the mirror with fear.

I was tall and beautiful once, wearing my armor, my snow-white dress, my hair shining like pure gold and I moved like a real nymph, with my head held high, gracefully and otherworldly showing wherever I was that I am something more than a mere being. I was a spirit, a naked soul, a living wonder as I shone from my inside, knowing I can give them peace and relief, that I am a savior, a holy thing, that I am carefree.

Now I am broken and lean, the shadows of my bones heavily covering me. I can see the black veins running under my pale skin, my hair is sleek and lightless, my face senseless and old, though there are no wrinkles on it, it is smooth like a mask. Like a death mask. My eyes are gazing the picture of that naked ghost in the mirror wishing it was just somebody else; they are shattered like broken glass with nothing but the dark emptiness in them.

A month gone by after he left me here, in this room, in this bed alone and I decided in my cry, to try and purify myself from everything he did to me. I thought it was the way to get rid of him, the feeling I am ashamed to confess, but I had for him, but it turned out there is no way to escape from this misery.

One month ago all doors and curtains had been closed. Nobody crossed the border of my chambers, no light, no maid, no guard, not even the King himself, but these walls are the witnesses that he tried so hard to get in.

"Sigyn, it is madness, why are you locking yourself up in there? Why are you doing this to yourself? Let me in!" he plead again and again, but I didn't answer, not a word left my mouth since that night. I was destroyed and killed, it was almost a wonder I survived, but fortunately finally I realized that I am sick.

Yes, this illness that they call falling in love is just for humans, clouding their minds with its sweetness and killing them slowly without them even noticing, not for me. I felt I need to be cured or I end up dead soon, but there is no cure for love, not in this world, not in all the Nine. My mind got twisted and my soul grieved from it as it took everything from me day by day, everything I ever had: my freedom, my beauty, my heart, my mind, my soul even my hope.

I am dying. I knew it from the beginning, that when I surrender to him it would be my death sentence, that in one way or another I will die, but I never thought it would be like this: in a dark room, freezing as I lay on the marble floor still thinking about him, hearing my heart barely beating, left all alone, halfway to heaven.

"Loki…" I whispered his name thinking it is the last time I can say it aloud, just to feel that familiar shiver, his presence used to cause me. Just as I said his name, it was like he was there with me, holding me, ready to break the curse, kissing me, waking me from this dream, but these tales are for children, for humans I cannot believe in them anymore, after all this time, all these years here on Midgard.

Only four or five seconds flew away, when the door suddenly burst open and he appeared in the settling dust, running to me shouting something I did not hear anymore. I just smiled at him as his lips moved and he quickly pulled the sheets from my bed to cover me with it before touching me, then pulling into his arms, holding me with such vehemence that I did not even mind my breaking bones or the hurt of my face pressing against his armor. I felt his warm tears falling on my face, burning like acid as he rocked me in his arms like I was a child and this was just enough for me to be happy, to feel that shiver, that invisible touch of him, to feel my body begin to tremble from only his voice, from the way he speaks, how he says my name and the way he pleads for me to stay alive.

"Sigyn, Sigyn, listen to me! Don't close your eyes, stay with me. Sigyn!"


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was bright and blue above me, pinky clouds crossed my vision as the smooth warm wind caressed my body. I pleasantly gazed the sky, like there were no reality for me, it was just an endless dream to follow into the heavens. Death welcomed me as my new home, I was not far from heaven, I felt it, when suddenly I started falling back through the tearing clouds and the vision cracked, shuddered and finally fell into pieces in front of my eyes.

My heart started beating again, loudly like a great drum, heavily like it was hampering in somebody's hands and that was the moment I knew I failed to escape, he holds me back: he grabbed my heart and pulled me back down to the ground and I did not mind it at all.

But soon the white darkness of the fear covered me wholly; angels chased me through it, my legs were running into the shining air, cold thunder in my back and the voice of my sisters haunting me.

I woke terrified and gasping for air, freezing sweat flowing down on my spine.

"Help me!" I cried out, tears already pouring from my eyes. "Save me!"

"I am here, you're safe, love!" he grabbed me, pulling me closer to him, covering me with his arms. I grabbed his shirt and buried my face into his chest weeping continuously. "It was just a bad dream, darling, I am here, no harm can come on you from now on, my beautiful..." he whispered caressing my hair with his gloved hands. "I am here to protect you, from everything and anything you be needed to be protected from. Mostly yourself."

"What is happening to me?" I asked looking up to his face.

"You've been touched, that is all, sweetheart." he smiled. "Not your body of course, but your soul and as your sisters told me, it had proved to be more breakable than we thought."

"My sisters?" I sat up, wiping my tears away.

"You were dying, who else should I asked for help?" he stood up slowly. "Come; let me carry you to them."

"But… I can walk." I said unsure if I want him to carry me in those arms.

"No, I insist it." he replied kindly as I looked up to him. And then, when our eyes met, I saw it: the fear. He was so scared, but he acted like there is nothing wrong. He was afraid from how would I react to him after all, he feared that I will lock myself up again; closing myself from him, push him away, like I did before. Though his fears were not unfounded, I felt sorry for him for a second. I was unpredictable and self-destructive and I had to admit, that he cared about me in his own way. Maybe it was just hard for both of us to take our newborn emotions.

"Please, be gentle." I lifted my arms to curl them around his neck as he carefully took me into his arms. Only then I realized I felt no harm, not a bit pain because I was wearing my white dress and armor again with the golden gloves and it made me smile as I let my head fell on his shoulder.

"I will always be from now on, I promise" he said quietly and I felt his jaw moving while he spoke, his whole body moving pressed to mine made me light-headed and somehow more sensitive for every stir of him.

"Stop." I whispered into his ear, but he remained silent and carried me on the mute corridor. "Stop, please, Loki."

"Why should we stop?" he asked looking straight towards the end of our way. He had no courage to look me in the eyes; I felt the tension on his trembling skin through the tips of my gloves. He was so anxious about me, about my actions which seemed to make no sense, about the madness which took over my mind.

"I have to tell you something, before we meet my sisters, I don't want them to hear, only you."

He stopped and looked at me questioningly.

"Go on, tell me."

"Listen…" I started out not sure how to express myself. "I know how much you worry about me now that I was… half dead, but you do not need to. I really am fine; I do not even know why I did what I did before. Forgive me. It will not happen again, I promise. Will you forgive me?"

"You know how long you were unconscious?" he asked me putting me down. His voice was strangely weak for himself. "For almost three weeks. I can assure you it was living hell for me, I held your hand, yes, I touched your own skin, and I was the one to be with you in every minute waiting for you to wake up again. I do not know what have you done to me, but it did not let me leave you, not for a second. I watched as life returned to your body, as you became more and more alive day by day and a cherished every move of you, every moan and word you said while asleep. You called my name, Sigyn. I do not know what this is, but it hurts you and it hurts me whenever we are apart. I do not dare to say that word, not yet, but we both know it."

"Do not say it yet, it is alright this way, we can talk it out later alone, but now do not let them know how much you care about me, do not let my sisters see what we have, else I am afraid they will try to make us part. You keep me here as a captive, I am a slave of you, I am your pet, tell them everything you wanted me to be in the beginning."

"You ask me to lie to them?"

"I do not ask you, I beg for it."

"I am so eager to please you, darling, and you only ask me, Loki, God of Mischief to lie? I knew nymphs have really modest needs, but you are one too modest." he smiled as a pair of golden cuffs appeared in his hands. "Then, I think, love, we shall put up a show for them, right?"

"Will you treat me like those Midgardians?" I asked. I hoped my voice did not betray me, but I felt an odd excitement as he put those chains on my wrists forcing my hands behind my back.

"Do you want me to?" he whispered leaning closer to my ear from behind.

"Yes." I sighed.


End file.
